gumgirlpediafandomcom-20200214-history
GumGirlPedia Wiki:Rules/General
Main * Always assume good faith. ** This is the assumption that all edits made on this wiki are made with the intent to improve it. ** Avoid outright reverting edits that seem to have been made in good faith unless it is very obvious vandalism. *** If you must do so, explain why, either in the edit summary or on the user's message wall. * Do not be a biter. ** A biter is someone who attacks newcomers for bad edits, particularly their first or second ones. *** This scares away potentially valuable contributors. ** Treat new contributors with respect, and if they make a bad edit, politely explain what was wrong with it. * Be respectful. ** Avoid harassing or trolling other users, as it usually leads to a long drawn out argument that tends to end with all participants getting banned. * Under the Wikia Terms of Use, you must be at least 13 years old to have an account. ** If you reveal yourself to be under the age limit, you may be reported to Wikia Staff, at which point your account will be disabled. * Do not impersonate other users by using multiple accounts. ** This is known as sock puppetry, and is a serious offense. ** Users that are caught doing this will have all of their accounts blocked indefinitely. * However, multiple accounts are allowed as long as they are not used for deceit, and should clearly state which user originally owns them. * Do not post any form of Spam in any sort of way. Spam is completely annoying and is a serious violation to Wikia's Terms of Use. In most cases, users are indefinitely blocked globally for posting spam. ** Spam will be deleted when discovered, and the user who posted it will be blocked from further editing. * Users should never beg for administrator/chat moderator rights. ** These positions are granted only to those deemed suitable for the responsibility. ** Begging for the position makes you seem like a child, who only wants to be an administrator for the sake of having the title. ** Asking politely to become one is okay, though you should give valid reasons for why you need the power, like how you would improve the site. *** An example of begging would be "PLEASE MAKE ME MOD". *** An example of a legitimate request for administrator/chat moderator rights would be "I think I would make a good admin because...". ** It should be noted that most users become an administrator/chat moderator without asking. *** If you just show that you are a responsible and trustworthy user dedicated to improving the wiki, chances are, you'll eventually have the position. * Only mild cursing is allowed on the main wiki. Chat is rather recommended for such language as it does not show up in the RecentChanges. ** In addition, users must not use profane language in an abusive manner. * Racial, sexist or homophobic slurs are forbidden, and the use of such words can result in blocking. ** This also goes for explicit sexual/pornographic talk. * Avoid posting spoilers to episodes without warning. A spoiler is defined as "anything that threatens to give away important details concerning the events of a dramatic episode". ** Think of it as telling your friend the ending to a movie right before he goes to see it. Now that your friend knows the ending, the movie will not be as enjoyable as if he had gone in without that knowledge. ** Note that you are allowed to post spoilers, it is just highly recommended to put a warning. This "warning" can just be something like putting "Spoiler alert!" right at the beginning of your post. For articles, there is also a spoiler template, which may be added by typing Other * Never increase your edits for competition. They're fun, but it's not gonna help the Wiki at all. Examples of blockable offenses include: ** Making useless or blank blogs ** Spamming the forums and message walls ** Adding one character per publish ** Editing the same article repeatedly for no apparent reason (also known as edit milking) Mini-modding * Mini-modding is when a regular user tries to act like a chat moderator or administrator. ** While it may seem helpful, it is generally annoying and should be avoided. ** Leave the disciplining to the chat moderators and administrators. Category:Policy